


In Valse

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Falling In Love, Fluff, Italiano, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Teaches John Watson to Dance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: In una Baker Street quieta e silenziosa, Sherlock Holmes dà lezioni di ballo a un impacciato John Watson. Grazie all'atmosfera intima, alla vicinanza e al ritmo del Valse Sentimentale di Tchaikovsky, tra i due scoccherà la scintilla.





	In Valse

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta con una tecnica personalissima e particolare. Si tratta di un esperimento. Più precisamente è una narrazione in prima persona, i cui i pensieri di Sherlock sono ciò che effettivamente dice a John, ma senza che dall'altra parte ci sia un contraddittorio. Sarebbe un lungo dialogo strutturato di modo che non c'è bisogno di leggere le risposte.

[Valse Sentimentale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUuusqy50yk)  
  
  
  
   
   
Stringimi. Una mano va qui, sulla vita. L’altra appoggiala sulla spalla. Stringimi delicatamente. Ricorda, John, che sono una donna in questo momento, non Sherlock Holmes. So che non sei mai stato capace di ballare e che ti sembra di perdere tempo, ma ti assicuro che potrà tornarti utile per il nostro lavoro. Quindi devi imparare. Sì, sei più bravo a fare a pugni. O a usare una pistola. Ma tu dammi retta ugualmente, dieci minuti e poi potrai tornare a fare qualunque cosa tu stessi facendo prima.  
  
Ora però danza con me, John.  
  
Va bene? D’accordo, allora: balliamo. Il che significa che mi devi stringere. Ahi! Non così forte. La presa dev’essere decisa, salda, mascolina e virile, ma anche de-delicata, leggera, elegante. La donna deve sapere che tra le tue braccia è al sicuro, che la proteggerai a costo della vita. Devo… cioè, deve saperlo.  
   
Ecco, co-così è perfetto.  
   
Non è solo un ballo, questo. Danzare è un’arte. È un cortegg… Ok, cominciamo dalle basi. Oh per l’amor del cielo, tu… tu ora chiudi gli occhi, d’accordo? Rilassa i muscoli delle spalle, distendi i nervi e ascolta il brano. Fa’ sì che la melodia ti porti con sé. Non mi stupisce che tu non lo conosca. Questo è il “Valse Sentimentale” di Tchaikovsky. Ascoltalo con attenzione, ti domanderai dove tu sia stato per tutta la vita e come tu abbia fatto a vivere senza.  
   
Hai chiuso gli occhi? Ottimo.  
  
Lo senti il ritmo?  _E un, due, tre. Un, due, tre._  
Un passo lungo e due più brevi.  _E un, due, tre. Un, due, tre._  
  
Spalle dritte, John. Contrai gli addominali. Rilassa i muscoli delle gambe. E non essere così teso! Sincronizza i battiti del cuore con gli ondeggiamenti del valzer.  _E un, due, tre._ Spegni il cervello.  _E un, due, tre._  Non pensare a nulla. Non parlare.  _E un, due, tre._  Tieni gli occhi fissi nei miei.  _E un, due, tre._ Respira all’unisono con me. Due persone che ballano insieme fanno molto di più che muoversi a tempo di musica, fanno… No. No. John, devi condurre tu. Portami. E non guardarti i piedi di continuo! Solleva il volto. Tieni il mento alto. Portamento nobile, fiero. Sii regale. Si deve pensare che tu sia il padrone della stanza. Gli occhi li devi tenere in quelli della tua ballerina. Quindi lascia perdere il tappeto e guardami, e balla dannazione. Balla. Lasciati trascinare dai movimenti. Vedi? Il valzer è così facile, John. È come se facesse tutto da sé. Tu devi soltanto stringere e condurre. Fai come se avessi il potere di portarmi ovunque. Ahi! Che dolore... No, è passato. Non è nulla, il tuo ginocchio ha impattato violentemente contro il mio interno coscia. Niente di grave.  
  
Ricominciamo.  
  
_E un, due, tre. Un, due, tre. Un, du…_  lo stai facendo di nuovo? Cos’ha di tanto magnifico questo pavimento? Alza lo sguardo e bada solo a me, ai miei occhi. Ecco. Ecco. C-così. Vedi che ora va meglio? Bravo. Proprio in questo modo.  _E un, due, tre._  Non ho il fiatone, che diavolo vai dicendo? Tu bada a non perdere il tempo. Al contrario incalzalo. Pensa in anticipo. Non permettergli di essere lui a dominarti, sii padrone di tutto. Essere proprietari del proprio corpo, significa avere il controllo di ogni cosa. Anche di un disco in vinile.  _E un, due, tre._ Sì, stai andando decentemente. Certo hai un insegnante eccezionale, e questo aiuta, ma credo tu sia meno impacciato di quel che pensavo all’inizio. Ci hai fatto caso? Negli ultimi cinque minuti, neanche mi hai calpestato più i piedi. Sei incredibile, John Watson e ora sai anche ballare.  
  
_E un, due, tre. E un, due, tre._  E casquet.  
  
Casquet, John. Come: cos’è? Quando la donna si lascia cadere indietro e l’uomo la sostiene. Lo so, non è una figura propriamente da valzer. Anzi è più da tango, in effetti. Ma potresti doverlo usare in caso di necessità. Ti spiego come si fa. Ne faremo uno semplice. Già perché, nel tango, il piede della donna si posa sulla caviglia dell’uomo e da lì sale lentamente fino alla coscia, prima che lui la faccia scivolare all’indietro. È una sorta di seduzione. Ma per un valzer possiamo farne uno più classico e meno ricercato. Posa la mano sulla base della mia schiena. Sì. Proprio lì. Fai scivolare la mano destra lungo il braccio sino a trovare la mia, di mano. Intreccia le dita. E poi tienimi. Reggimi con fermezza, ma eleganza e delicatezza. Devo essere… voglio dire, la ballerina dev’essere la persona più importante della tua vita. Il casquet è fiducia, John, è mettersi nelle mani dell’altro, darsi completamente. È esporre il collo e abbassare le difese. È donarsi al proprio uomo. È permettergli di amarti. È paura, perché sai che potrai cadere e farti male. Ma è rischiare perché sì, lo devi fare. Il casquet è… John! John che cosa…  
  
  
Tu mi hai baciato, John? Perché lo hai fatto?  
Perché lo hai fatto? Perché?  
   
  
Mi hai baciato e ora sono...  
  
   
Era un bacio? Sì, lo era. Decisamente lo era. Perché le tue labbra si sono posate sulle mie, e quello è baciarsi. Lo so che quello è baciarsi. Io ho una stanza del Mind Palace per queste cose fisiche. Non ricordo più se era il primo bacio oppure se ne ho dati altri in passato.

Ho già baciato qualcuno?

Forse no. In ogni caso non l’ho fatto con qualcuno che mi piaceva così tanto. Non con un John Watson. Che stupidaggine, non ci sono altri John Watson. Ci sei solo tu. Tu che mi hai baciato. Proprio qui e ora. È stato bello, no? Molto bello. Lo devo memorizzare come esperienza. Lo devo fare. Sì. Lo farò adesso. Io adesso lo faccio. Come? Sto iper-ventilando? E sto parlando a vanvera? Oh, è vero. Le mani mi tremano. Perché tremano? Il mio Mind Palace è annebbiato. E io sono confuso. Mh, no, non confuso. È più giusto dire che mi sento strano. Leggero. La testa è leggera. Come libera di pensieri, idee, concetti, ricordi. Perché tu mi hai baciato, John. Lo hai fatto davvero? Perché lo hai fatto? Ti piaccio così tanto? Tu di certo mi piaci così tanto.  
  
Dannazione, che si fa in casi come questo? Ci vorrebbe un manuale o qualcosa del genere. Come ci si comporta quando qualcuno ti bacia? Cosa si dice? Io non credo di saperlo. Non penso di avere parole adeguate o comportamenti automatizzati. Mi sento stupido e patetico e un idiota, perché ho le guance rosse e il fiato corto, e alla sola idea di guardarti negli occhi io… io mi sento morire di vergogna. Non so più nulla se non che sono certo di desiderarlo. Di volere che mi baci. Baciami ancora, John. Sulle note del valzer. Baciami perché non ci credo. Baciami perché sì. E quando la musica finirà, tu baciami di nuovo. Non smettere mai.  
  
  
John.  
  
  
  
   
**Fine**


End file.
